Coffeehouse Conversations
by AlternativeGirl
Summary: Usagi's boring life screams for something spontaneous - Chapter 2 uploaded. Chapter 1 revised.
1. Chapter one: The Meeting

Author's Notes: So I revised this chapter but its not that much different. Just a couple little tweaks.  
  
Coffeehouse Conversations  
By Alternative Girl  
Chapter one: The Meeting  
  
Her alarm clock blared in her ears to wake her at exactly 6:10. She slammed on the sleep button and awoke seven minutes later to the incessant beeping once again. She rose from her bed, turned off the alarm, and prepared to go through her morning routine. Every day it was the same: wake up at 6:17, take a cold shower and brush teeth, get dressed, and then leave her house at 6:58 to go to the coffeehouse down the street for a cup of coffee - black - and a cranberry muffin.  
She was annoyed by the humdrumness of her entire existence.  
  
She entered the coffeehouse - her coffeehouse, as she had come to think of it, since she was there every morning. She walked up to the counter and didn't even have to order, the workers there knew her so well. Her muffin was handed to her as a cup of black coffee was poured and she handed the cashier the $4.23 it cost. She grabbed her things and proceeded to sit at what had become her table. She had started sitting in the comfy chair in the corner of the coffeehouse since the first day she had been and hadn't left that table since.  
Her books were placed on the table in front of her and opened to the work she should've been doing, but she couldn't help but ponder the meaning of her life. She was a twenty-one year old student at Tokyo University who's entire day was always routine, always constant, never spontaneous. She hated that. Once, just once, she wanted something weird and exciting and out-of-the-ordinary to happen to her.  
She stared down at her books and decided it was time to get to work.  
  
Her alarm clock blared in her ears to wake her at exactly 6:10. She slammed on the sleep button and awoke seven minutes later to the incessant beeping once again. She rose from her bed, turned off the alarm, and prepared to go through her morning routine.  
  
She was early. It was Wednesday, meaning luncheon for the infamous five. They had all grown up together, meeting when they were all seven. Since going off to college, and inevitably going their separate ways, they hadn't seen much of each other. So they met every Wednesday. At one o'clock. No exceptions. The only way to get out of going was if one of their eyes were bleeding or someone was dying. She sighed. This was just another aspect of her life that was so predictable. She arrived every week fifteen minutes early. She was always the first one to get to the small café. She would order an iced tea and sip it until the others got there. First Ami would arrive, talking quietly on her cell phone about her internship duties at the hospital. She would sit, say, "I have to go now. I will call you after lunch. Bye." Ami would turn to her and smile. Ami would open her mouth to speak but be interrupted by Makoto and Minako coming through the door laughing and chatting about some hot guy they had just seen. They would sit as Rei would walk through the door and say, "Ready, set, gossip!" and the gossip fest would begin, focusing mostly on the success of their relationships and the lack of Usagi's.  
She ordered her iced tea. It came as Ami walked through the door. She sipped her tea as Ami sat and said, "I have to go now. I will call you after lunch. Bye."  
  
Her alarm clock blared in her ears to wake her at exactly 6:10. She slammed on the sleep button and awoke seven minutes later to the incessant beeping once again. She rose from her bed, turned off the alarm, and prepared to go through her morning routine.  
  
Classes were over for the week. It was Friday and she was tired. She had been working and studying all week and so all she wanted to do was go home, eat whatever leftovers were in the fridge, take a long hot shower, and curl up on the couch watching stand up comedy until she fell asleep.  
When she got to her house, she almost kicked down the door. She stumbled into the hallway, slipped off her shoes, and headed for the kitchen. She dug around a little in her fridge and found half a sandwich from her lunch on Wednesday. After eating and a shower, she got into her pajamas and sat in front of the television. She didn't know why, but it seemed that if she was going to fall asleep watching television, stand up comedy was the only thing she could fall asleep too. She switched the television on and flipped through channels for a little before landing on stand up comedy. She did that every week too. She didn't know why all of a sudden her life was suddenly so boring to her, but everything she did now annoyed her. Everything was so predictable. Even the comedian. It was a rerun. She had seen it quite a few times before, more times than she would be willing to admit.  
  
Her alarm clock blared in her ears to wake her at exactly 6:10. She slammed on the sleep button and awoke seven minutes later to the incessant beeping once again. She rose from her bed, turned off the alarm, and prepared to go through her morning routine.  
  
Her coffeehouse was unusually busy that day. She had to wait a few minutes before she could be served, but as soon as she got to the front of the line, her order was immediately placed in front of her and she went to sit at her table. She was slightly annoyed to find that there was someone else in her chair. A quick surveillance of her coffeehouse found that all the tables were taken. She looked back to her table and saw there were two empty seats, so decided she might as well sit down.  
She walked over to her table, turned to the intruder and said, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are taken."  
The man looked up and smiled, "Of course not, angel."  
She sat down and tried to ignore the looks the man was giving her. Pulling out her books, she turned to the page she was supposed to read and started taking notes. The man was still looking at her which annoyed her to no end. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and said, "Can I help you with something?"  
"Well, I was just wondering, did it hurt?" the intruder replied.  
"Did what hurt?"  
He smiled again. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
She rolled her eyes and looked down to her work again. The man was obviously not put off that easily and continued with the pick-up lines, making her slightly uncomfortable. Just as she was about to leave and get away from the intruder, a dark-haired man walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the check.  
"Hey honey," the new intruder said. "Sorry I was so late."  
She was confused for a moment, then she kissed him back. "It's okay."  
The pick-up-lines man mumbled something before walking away. As soon as he was gone, the dark-haired man turned to her and put out his hand. "Chiba Mamoru."  
"Tsukino Usagi." She shook his hand.  
He smiled. "Nice meeting you." She nodded.  
  
She decided to take a walk. It was Wednesday. The time was twelve forty and she was not going to be the first to arrive for lunch. She wanted some kind of change. This was a small change, it was stupid, but it was a change. So she walked past the café. She turned right at the next block, knowing that otherwise she would run into Makoto and Minako on their way to lunch. She didn't run into Makoto and Minako, but she did run into someone. She started apologizing but was quieted by a laugh. She looked up to find amazing blue eyes focused on her and a quirky grin making her smile as well.  
"Well, imagine running into you again, honey," he said with a wink.  
"Kon wa, Mamo-chan," she said with a sexy smile.  
He laughed. "Mamo-chan, eh? I like it, Usako." He grabbed her hand. "Come on." He started leading her away and it never crossed her mind that she had other plans.  
  
They had been walking for awhile. "Mamo-chan, where exactly are we going?" she asked. The idea had finally occurred to her that she didn't know where they were going.  
"I'm hungry, it's lunchtime, I figured we could get some food." He smiled at her again. "I have a friend that owns this great burger place. It's got games too. I think you'll like it."  
"I better. I'm starving." Her stomach growled a little as if to prove her point. She blushed as he chuckled. "Extremely starving in case you didn't hear." They laughed.  
"I get the point." They turned another corner and stepped through a pair of sliding glass doors that chimed. A man looked up from behind the counter and gave a little wave to Mamoru. He waved back and led her to a booth.  
  
They talked constantly throughout lunch. Making jokes, telling stories, and just saying random comments. Usagi hadn't had so much fun in so long that she savored every minute spent with him. She had learned so much about Mamoru during their lunch that she felt like she had known him her entire life. She felt so comfortable around him that she felt like she could just tell him her deepest, darkest secrets and she wouldn't regret it or even give a second thought that he might tell someone. It felt good to trust someone that much.  
  
She had gotten home late. After lunch, they went to a movie and the carnival. He had won her a huge stuffed bunny, promising one day he'd get her a real one. They went on the ferris wheel, the super loop, a haunted house ride, a little kids ride involving a spinning strawberry, and then ended with going through the fun house. They had bought a disposable camera before entering the carnival and they took weird pictures throughout the day. She couldn't wait to get the film developed. She smiled the entire day and found herself not being able to stop while she got ready for bed. She even fell asleep with a smile on her lips.  
  
Meeting was just the beginning of their relationship… 


	2. Chapter Two: First Cup

Coffeehouse Conversations  
By Alternative Girl  
Chapter two: First Cup: Black  
  
Her alarm clock blared in her ears at 6:10. She sat up in bed and turned the device off before stretching. She smiled. The memories of the day before flooded her mind and she remembered what a wonderful time she had had with Mamoru. She stood up and walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. It was Thursday, meaning she had to work from eight to five as a museum guide. She worked at the museum every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday and then also whenever they needed another guide and she didn't have class.  
She prepared for her day quickly and was out of the house earlier than she would've thought. She hummed cheerily while walking down the street to her coffeehouse. It took just a couple of minutes and she walked in and practically floated to the counter. "Hello," she said cheerily as the worker handed her coffee and a muffin. Sitting at her table, she couldn't concentrate on her homework. The task was even harder when someone sat across from her and proceeded to yell at her.  
"Usagi! What happened yesterday?" the blonde asked. "We were waiting and you didn't show and we all promised that was the one thing we'd all stick with and you were supposed to be there and the hostess said she saw you pass by the place and not walk in and we were worried and we tried calling you and you didn't answer and you weren't in your classes yesterday-"  
Usagi continued to smile as Minako ranted on and on about her missing the lunch on the prior day. Finally, Minko turned to her and said, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? And why do you keep on smiling?"  
"I met a guy yesterday, Minako-chan," Usagi replied dreamily.  
Minako squealed. "A guy! I want details! Name! Age! What did you guys do? I want to hear everything!"  
"Well, his name is Mamoru and he is 24. He is going to medical school. I ran into him yesterday morning here and then again when I was on my way to lunch and he kind of dragged me off and we went to lunch at this cute little cafe and then to a fair and it was so wonderful! He is such a great guy!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Glad you think so, Usako," a voice said from behind her. One of the cutest guys Minako had ever seen kissed Usagi on her cheek and then sat down next to her. Usagi blushed and Minako couldn't help but smile at the cute scene that progressed before her. Mamoru took a look at Usagi's breakfast and made a face. "You drink your coffee black? You're a strong woman." He smiled and Usagi wanted to melt.  
Minako coughed. Usagi turned to her and exclaimed, "Oh! Mamo-chan, this is one of my best friends, Aino Minako. Minako, this is Chiba Mamoru."  
Minako extended her hand and Mamoru shook it. "Pleased to meet you," she said.  
"Same to you."  
Minako turned back to Usagi. "Don't skip out on tonight, please? You can invite Mamoru-san if you want, but actually make it there this time." She winked and then excused herself from the table.  
Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Would you like to join me tonight for a dinner with some of my friends? It's kind of an engagement party for my friend Ami-chan and her fiance Zoicite-san."  
Mamoru laughed. "Actually, I was already invited to that. I'm friends with Zoicite."  
Usagi smiled. "What a small world it is."  
"So, what do you say I pick you up early and we can do something before dinner?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked at him questioningly. "Maybe a movie? Or miniature golf?"  
"Miniature golf sounds fun! I've never played miniature golf before," Usagi said. Mamoru looked absolutely horrified at her statement. Usagi blushed. "Uhm, yeah. So, I will probably suck at it."  
Mamoru winked. "I'll be happy to help you." She took a sip of her coffee. "So what else are you doing today?"  
"I have to be at work in an hour," she replied. "I'm a tour guide at the museum downtown."  
"Well, I still have you for an hour this wonderful morning then," he said. "So, favorite band?"  
  
The hour flew by filled with talk of their favorite books, songs, colors and flowers. They playfully argued when they had different answers and tried to get the other to consent to a "better" top choice in the category of the moment. Usagi regretfully had to leave after - in her opinion - way too short of a conversation. She stood to leave as Mamoru took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you tonight at six?" he asked.  
"That sounds great," Usagi replied. She pretty much skipped to the museum and continued to be in the best of moods for the rest of the day.  
  
The moment she entered her apartment after work, she looked at the clock and almost screamed. "Five thirty?! How can it be five thirty?!" she exclaimed. "He's going to be here in a half hour! I'm never going to be ready in time!" She ran to the phone and dialed Rei's number. As soon as the woman answered, Usagi started wailing about her problem. "Rei-chan! I need help! He's going to be here in a half hour and I don't have anything to wear and I'm not going to be able to get ready in a half hour! Can you help? I need something to wear and I don't know what to do with my hair or what about make-up? Should I wear make-up?"  
Throughout the blonde's tirade about her problem, Rei had been trying to get her to calm down with no luck. Finally, she yelled into the phone, "Usagi, you baka, shut up!" That approach effectively silenced the dumbstruck woman. "Good. Now, what are you talking about. Who is going to be there at six?"  
"Mamo-chan."  
"And why is this man picking you up when you are supposed to be at the engagement party at seven?"  
"We're going to play miniature golf and then go to the engagement party together," Usagi replied. "And I have nothing to wear! You've got to help me, please Rei-chan!"  
Rei sighed. "Alright. You take a shower and start to get ready; I'll be over in five minutes with something for you to wear."  
"Oh, thank you! You're the best, Rei-chan!" Hanging up the phone, Usagi obediently went to take a quick shower. When she emerged, Rei was already in her apartment with a bag.  
"Okay, I'm going to help you, but you have to tell me who this 'Mamo-chan' is and why I've never heard of him til today," Rei said, taking a few outfits out of the bag. Usagi agreed and grabbed the clothes while entering her room to try them on.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Usagi emerged from her room in the last outfit Rei had brought. Up to that one, none had looked quite perfect on her. But as soon as she came out in the final outfit, Rei gasped. "That's it, Usa-chan! That's the outfit you should wear!" Usagi twirled a little and laughed. She was wearing a jean skirt that went to just below her knees and had a slit up the front to her mid-thigh and also a sparkly pink belt with stars cut out in it. For a top she wore a pink tank top. She simple white backless shoes on.  
"Yay! Now for hair!" Usagi exclaimed. "How about odongos?"  
"Seeing as how he's going to be here in less than ten minutes and that's quick and easy, I'll agree," Rei replied. Usagi went to her mirror and started to brush and part her hair for the styling. "So, let me get this straight. You were getting hit on and Mamoru walked up and pretended to be your boyfriend?"  
"Yup," came Usagi's reply, although it didn't look like she was really listening.  
"And you spent all day yesterday with him, skipping out on our lunch might I add?"  
"Yup."  
"And you're totally head over heals in love with the guy after two days?"  
"Yup." She finished putting her odongos up as she realized what Rei had asked. She turned to Rei and stared. "I mean no."  
Rei looked unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Right."  
"I just met the guy; you can't fall in love with someone you just met," Usagi insisted.  
"That's the way it happened with me and Jaedite, if you remember." Rei was not going to back down on the issue of Usagi loving Mamoru and Usagi realized that.  
Usagi sighed. "You two fought like World War Three was about to start and only were quiet when he finally kissed you and that's why you fell in love," she said. "Because he's the only guy to shut you up like that when you start yelling."  
Rei laughed. She sat down on the couch. "Usagi-chan, listen. You're twenty one and you have never had a serious relationship. If you want to get married before you're thirty, then now's a great time to start. And from what I can tell, you ARE in love with this Mamoru guy. And he sounds like a sweet guy so I don't blame you." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Rei shot up and ran to the door before Usagi could say anything else. Opening the door, she said, "Hello, you must be Mamoru-san. Usagi will be out in a moment. Please come in."  
Usagi slipped into her room quickly and sat on her bed for a moment. "Two days," she whispered. "You can't fall in love with someone in two days." She placed Rei's discarded clothes back into the bag they were brought in. "Rei-chan's crazy. That's it. She's just crazy."  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch while the woman who had answered the door stared at him, as if measuring him up, seeing if he was good enough. If he had known he was going to be judged, he might have dressed nicer. 'Although you did spend quite some time anyways trying to find the perfect outfit for your Usako.' After careful deliberation, he had worn some khaki dress pants and a light blue shirt. Apparently she figured he was fine in the end because she gave a slight nod of her head and then extended her hand. "I'm Rei, by the way."  
He shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you. Aren't you Jaedite's fiancee?"  
Rei's face lit up. "That's how I know you! You're one of the poker boys!" Rei laughed. "I thought you looked familiar!"  
Usagi walked out of her room and smiled. "Kon wa, Mamo-chan. I hope Rei-chan hasn't been too mean to you."  
Mamoru stood up and turned to her. "You look beautiful, Usako," he said as he smiled at her, all of his thoughts now on how lovely she was. He stared at her and she blushed whispering a "Thank you." Rei slipped out the door without either noticing. He coughed. "You ready?" She nodded and they left the apartment.  
  
They entered the restaurant where the congratulatory dinner was to take place bantering like children. As soon as they entered a voice called out, "Usagi! Mamoru!" and waved them over to a table. They walked over to the table still engrossed in their playful argument. As they sat, the already present group listened in on their conversation.  
"You cheated. And that's that," Mamoru said.  
"How can I cheat?" Usagi asked. "I didn't even know what I was doing!" He chuckled. "And besides, if I cheated it's your fault because you taught me what to do."  
Mamoru held up his arms in defense. "Nope, not my fault. I just showed you how to putt. You cheated all on your own."  
Usagi sighed. "You are insufferable."  
He looked hurt. "How could you say that about your savior?" She laughed. "In fact, I don't believe you ever repaid me for saving you yesterday morning from that horrible man…" He trailed off. Usagi kissed him on the cheek really quickly, blushing. "That'll do." He smiled at her and that's when the pair noticed that they were the only ones talking.  
They turned to the group and Usagi's blush deepened. "Uhm, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, this is Mamoru. Mamo-chan, my friends Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami."  
Mamoru smiled at them. "Nice to meet you."  
Makoto and Ami smiled and responded with similar phrases before Makoto said, "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Usa-chan, will you come with me?" Usagi agreed and left with Makoto. Ami tried to keep her curiosity at bay, but excused herself after a moment.  
Makoto and Usagi entered the bathroom, Ami following shortly after. Makoto and Ami turned towards the love-struck blonde and said simultaneously, "Spill," which resulted in another retelling of Usagi's meeting with her Mamo-chan.  
  
A few minutes after the three had entered the bathroom, they returned to their seats. Usagi sat next to Mamoru again and was pleased when he held her hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for you since you were in the bathroom and everyone else knew what they wanted," he whispered to her. "If I remember correctly - which I'm sure I do - you're favorite meal is pork?" She nodded. "Good. That's what I ordered for you."  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
"Anything for you, Usako," he replied. She blushed and knew Rei had been right. She was in love.  
  
As it turned out, not only did Mamoru know Zoicite and Jaedite, but all of her friends' boyfriends. It struck Usagi as humorous that that all of her best friends were paired with all of Mamoru's best friends. When she shared her thought with him, he found it just as humorous and whispered in her ear, "I suppose we shouldn't break the pattern, hmm?" She agreed and then the dinner was served.  
The conversation throughout most of the dinner had been Ami and Zoicite's upcoming wedding. The couple shared what they had come up with for the wedding up to that point and the rest of the group offered suggestions as to how the rest of it should go, ending with playful arguments on whether or not something should actually be done a certain way. The only couple that didn't participate much in the conversation were Usagi and Mamoru. They offered a few comments, but mostly just tried to stare at each other without the other noticing. They weren't successful very much.   
Mamoru held her hand throughout the entire dinner. Rei, who had been seated next to Usagi, gave her knowing glances every once in awhile causing Usagi to remember Rei's adamant stand on her love for Mamoru. And it also caused her to remember the fact that she had already figured out Rei was right. But she wasn't about to let Rei know that. She turned to Mamoru one last time and noticed he was staring at her and smiling. She blushed and he leaned his head in towards hers, whispering, "You're absolutely adorable when you blush." The statement caused her blush to deepen. Mamoru stood up and turned to Zoicite. "Thank you so much for the invite to dinner. I enjoyed it, but I'm afraid I have to go. I need to wake up early tomorrow." He hadn't let go of Usagi's hand and it didn't seem he was planning to. "Would you like me to drive you home?" She nodded and then said good-bye to her friends, standing and letting Mamoru lead her out.  
  
He walked her to her apartment door and she took her key out of her purse. She unlocked the door and then turned to Mamoru. "Thanks for tonight. Miniature golf was fun and the company at dinner was great."  
"I agree," he replied. "The company at dinner was exceptionally wonderful tonight. As well as exceptionally beautiful."  
She blushed again and looked down. 'Dammit! Why do I have to keep on blushing tonight?' Her thoughts were interrupted when he lifted her face towards his and then kissed her, gently and quickly.  
He smiled at her yet again. "I better go. I wasn't kidding when I said I have to get up early. I wouldn't want to miss meeting you at the coffeehouse."   
He was gone before she could even begin to start thinking again. She entered her apartment and collapsed on the couch. She was snapped out of her dreamy state by the phone ringing a moment later. Picking it up she said, "Yes?"  
"So, what happened?" the voice of Minako came over the telephone wire.  
She smiled. "He kissed me!" She and Minako both squealed. "Oh, Minako-chan, that was one of the sweetest kisses. He was so gentle and it was quick, but still. That was the best kiss." She sighed dreamily once more. 


End file.
